Unstoppable
by Courtni Desiree
Summary: How does Fang take a song that comes on the radio? How does Angel take his thoughts during the song? How does Max take Fang calling her sexist? You'll only find out if you read this. d: One-shot.


**Hi, there. **

**So, I've been getting TONS of writers block, lately. D: Like, I can't even think of what I want to happen next in the story. **

**So, I decided I'd take a break from the FIVE stories I'm writing and do a SongFic. **

**It's in Fang's POV, by the way. :D **

**It's pretty much just pure fluff. **

**Somewhat OOC. Not entirely, though. **

**But, it was just out of pure boredom. **

**I thought of it when I was thinking about my boyfriend while listening to the I realized that this may fit with Fang. So, I wrote it and it kind of did. **

**Kind of. :D **

**ANYWAYS! **

**Here 'ya go: **

**(Disclaimer: I'm not a male, I am not middle-aged. Therefore I do not own Maximum Ride.) **

**

* * *

**

Bored.

Bored.

Bored.

Bored.

Max.

Bored.

Max.

Max.

Max.

Bored.

That, my dear person, is my mind.

Stupid house. Okay, not really, but, really? It was day time so I obviously couldn't go fly around for a bit. I could if I flew high enough, but Max's mom made some rule about how we couldn't go flying around during the day. Max being Max agreed to it.

I wandered from the living room into the hall way where Max's room was, and leant up against the wall, allowing myself to blend in with my surroundings. Max was listening to the radio.

Listening, I began—scratch that, I kept on thinking about Max.

_Yeah yeah yeah..  
Hey_

Okay, that didn't necessarily bring Max thoughts to mind, but hey, don't blame me for the lyrics.

_So, so you made a lot of mistakes  
Walked down the road a little sideways  
Cracked a rib when you hit the wall  
Yeah, you've had a pocket full of regrets  
Pull you down faster than a sunset  
Hey, it happens to us all_

Max made mistakes. She didn't like to admit it but she knew she made them all the time. She knew I knew she made them all the time.

She didn't really walk down the roads, I don't think, but I think that whole line was trying to say 'you're not perfect', or something like that. It's a guess, don't judge my lack of understanding if I got it wrong. But Max… Well, she wasn't perfect because she made mistakes, but that… Well, don't ask a guy who is hopelessly in love with her to say whether she's perfect or not. Just… Don't.

She was too strong to crack a rib just by hitting a wall. I mean, unless that wall was Ari or an eraser or some other thing invented by the School. Maybe if Max was being stupid and repeatedly ramming the wall she might crack one, but… Yeah.

Sorry, her pocket wasn't big enough to hold all of her regrets, I had a few of them in my pockets, too.

'Pull you down faster than a sunset'? What the crap? No comment.

Yeah, pretty much. Everyone has regrets, makes mistakes, all that fun and more.

_When the cold hard rain just won't quit  
And you can't see your way out of it_

So, it's storming and it's raining cold rain. It won't stop, and she can't find a way out of the—

Wait. Who _can_ see their way out of rain? I mean, really?

I have a feeling I'm taking these lyrics too seriously.

_You find your faith has been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable_

Her faith wasn't lost or shaken, now. The flock was safe, now. For a while, at least. But she knew we would survive everything, anyways.

Heck, yes. When Angel was taken, Max took her back. That simple.

Dig deep down for what? Feelings? Ugh. Max and feelings don't go together. According to Angel, Max and I could be 'happily married' by now if she was able to accept feelings. Stupid New Hampshire. How does Angel find out this stuff, anyways? Besides, I don't think it would be 'happily' if her mom found out.

Max can do anything. Even what you think is impossible. I mean, she can _fly_ for crying out loud. Can you? Will you ever be able to? Yeah, that's what I thought. Oh, and hang gliding, hot air ballooning, flying in a plane, zip gliding, sky diving, etc., those don't count. Just so you know.

Max, don't give up. Never give up. You know we'll make it through this. You know!

Yup, your belief will somehow fill in the gaps in your heart. Ari. Traitorous Jeb. Everything else. Oh, and a hint: I can fill those places. Just letting you in on that little secret.

Yup, it always does, always will. I mean, apart from that whole time when I thought Ari was trying to kill us and I left you.

Love… Uh, yeah. If it was stoppable, you probably would've made me stop loving you by now. Or stopped yourself.

_Love, it wear the ring of stone  
Bring you back to being born again  
oh, it's a helping hand when you need it most  
A lighthouse shining on the coast  
That never goes dim_

What ring of stone?

Reincarnation? Love can bring you back to life? Huh, maybe. That time on the beach when Ari practically killed me? I sure _felt_ like death. Maybe love is magic. Cue twilight zone music.

Heck yes! A helping hand. I _always_ give Max a helping hand, do I not? I do.

Sure, I'm a light house. Wait—if I am a light house, does that mean she's a sailor? And if she's a sailor, does that mean she needs a light house to guide her back to shore? Guide her? Keep her alive? If that's the case, sure as heck I'm a freakin' lighthouse.

Yup, I'll always be there, never helping her any less.

_When your heart is full of doubt  
And you think that there's no way out_

Max is always full of doubt, but at the same time she isn't. She's lucky I take enough time to understand her.

That has happened a few times: She thought everything was hopeless and we were screwed. Well, thankfully we really weren't.

_You find your faith has been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable_

Again with the faith thing. Again with that whole … well, that whole thing a few paragraphs back.

_Like a river keeps on rolling  
Like the north wind blowing  
Don't it feel good knowing_

Rivers always keep … I thought rivers flowed, not rolled. Besides, doesn't 'flowing' rhyme with 'blowing' and 'knowing' better than rolling?

North wind… Awesome. It sorta related to flying.

Knowing what? Ugh, stupid song. Confusing song.

_Yeah_

Uhh? Yup?

_You find your faith has been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable_

Again. Again with the whole thing.

_Love is unstoppable  
So you made a lot of mistakes  
Walked down the road a little sideways  
Love, love is unstoppable _

Yup, sure is unstoppable.

Yeah, mistakes. I don't really care. Every mistake makes you even more perfect to me.

Yeah, you're not perfect.

But it's still impossible not to love you.

Heh. Nice, Fang. Isn't Angel home?

"Yes!" I heard a voice from the bottom of the steps. Crap, she probably heard that. "She did!" Angel's voice called again, laughter threatening her tone. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the wall, walking into Max's room. She was lying on her bed, unaware of me.

"Hey," I said when I was about a foot away from her bed. She jumped a bit, snapping her eyes open. I smirked.

"Hi," she said coolly. I sat on the side of her bed, leaning back so my head was on her stomach. "Isn't the girl supposed to use the guy as the pillow?" She laughed, lifting her head to look at me.

"Excuse me," I said. "Are we being a wee-bit sexist?" I chuckled, sitting back up.

"No," she frowned, pulling herself into a sitting position. "It was just a question. Just because I asked a sexist question doesn't make me sexist."

"Sure," I smirked, allowing her to get slightly pissed at me and shove my shoulder. Before she pulled her arm away from my shoulder, though, I grabbed her wrist. "I think you're just as sexist as Iggy."

Her jaw dropped. "No you don't," she stated, knowing that I was lying. I shrugged.

"Prove it." I told her.

Now.

What she did next…

Holy crap.

For a few seconds, Max just sat on her bed, pondering. Finally, after twelve seconds(yes, I counted), she sat up a little straighter. Then she—remember this is Maximum Ride—tackled me. And kissed me. How that proved she wasn't sexist stumped me but I wasn't really complaining.

After quite a few minutes, no more than thirty, we broke apart. Giving her a questioning look I smiled.

"Uh, how did that prove you aren't sexist?"

"Guys are supposed to start the kiss, aren't they?" Max retorted, snuggling into the crook of my neck.

"Oh. Riiiight," I said, sarcastically. "That wasn't convincing enough. You forced yourself to do that, I think. I need some more convincing."

"Pig," she smiled, pressing her lips to my neck. "But thank god you're _my_ pig." She smiled, craning her neck to kiss me again.

"Freakin' unstoppable," I muttered against her lips, a smile playing at mine. She nodded, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

She stopped kissing my momentarily.

"Unstoppable," she agreed.

* * *

**Like it? **

**Hate it? **

**Either way, I wouldn't mind a few reviews. :D **

**So, that means to click that green button that says something along the lines of 'Submit Feedback/Review'. **

**It doesn't bite. **

**Neither do I. **

**SO REVIEWWWWW. **

**Porfavor.  
**


End file.
